Shocking Birthday Surprise! Part 02
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: Continuation. Part 3 coming soon


Hotaru pointed over in the vicinity that she saw her father in. The seven girls fidgeted around, trying to see. The place was so crowded that night, it was hard to find anyone through the scatter. Soon enough, they spotted Dr. Souichi Tomoe and his seven coworkers.  
Haruka: Holy underground, Batman! It's the-  
Usagi: Death Busters!  
Haruka shifted her eyes left to right and crossed her arms.  
Haruka: Yeah, I was going to say that...  
Usagi: Not fast enough!  
Haruka: You're always stealing my lines!  
Usagi: I can 'cuz I'm the star!  
Setsuna cleared her throat.  
Setsuna: Hello, not in this story.  
Usagi: I'm _always_ the star!  
Setsuna: _My_ birthday! _My_ story! _Me_ star!  
Usagi: NONONONONONON-  
Setsuna pushed Usagi down hard.  
Usagi: Itai! Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can be mean!  
Setsuna threw the vibrator she got at Usagi.  
Setsuna: Your gift sucks, too! Take it back!  
Minako: Umm... I got you that...  
She said, shyly.  
Setsuna: Oh... Then what did Usagi get me?  
Rei: Nothing?  
She said, shrugging her shoulders. Setsuna turned to Usagi.  
Setsuna: You cheap Ho! Why didn't you get me anything!  
Usagi got up.  
Usagi: I got you the fucking bath salts, soap collection, and body oil package!  
Setsuna: ...Oh... You did?  
Usagi: Yes!  
Setsuna scratched her head, embarrassed.  
Setsuna: I liked that gift...  
Haruka picked up the vibrator. She clicked it on and smiled.  
Michiru: Put that down!  
Haruka: Aww, you never let me have any fu-  
Michiru: Put it down!  
Haruka dropped it on the floor again. Minako quietly stared at the present.  
Minako: No one likes my gift...  
She grumbled. Setsuna looked back at the enemy's table. She finally got a good look at the evil.  
Setsuna: Holy crap! That guy's HOT!  
Hotaru: That's my dad!  
Michiru: He must be the leader of the Death Busters.  
Setsuna: No way, Michiru! He couldn't be! He's too sexy!  
Hotaru: Stop talking that way about my dad!  
Makoto got up from her seat.  
Makoto: But, Hotaru, he _is_ evil.  
Hotaru scoffed.  
Hotaru: I know _THAT_! I just don't like Setsuna talking about my dad that way!

S title screen and title music  
Sailor Moon S  
Death Busters Take a Break?  
Shocking Birthday Surprise!  
(Part 02)

Dr. Tomoe: Be right back, ladies.  
Tomoe got up and went over to the bar alone. Setsuna dreamily wandered closer and closer to him. Her friends tried to pull her back to her seat, but every time they pulled her back, Setsuna pulled ten times harder. She eventually overpowered them and they all fell to the floor. Setsuna fell the opposite direction and bumped right into Tomoe. He took one look at her and  
Dr. Tomoe: Hey angel, you must have just fallen from Heaven.  
Setsuna laughed at him.  
Setsuna: Oh, man, what a corny line!  
He stood, blushing.  
Setsuna: But, you're cute, so...  
She rose up and immediately clung to his arm.

Byruit: Hey, Kaori, look over there.  
She said, motioning over to the bar. Kaorinite turned around in her seat and looked behind her.  
Mimette: It's Dr. Tomoe flirting with some girl!  
Telulu: Looks like she's moving in on your territory, Kaori.  
Kaorinite grumbled and 'grr'ed, then she got up and stomped over.  
Peterol: Uh oh, girls, there's gonna be a cat fight!  
Mimette: Ooh, maybe I could get their autographs when they're done!  
Cyprine: Mimette, you are so gay.  
Mimette: Am not!  
Eugeal: Be quiet! I wanna see this!

As soon as Kaorinite got over to the bar, she pushed Setsuna aside and stood in her place. Tomoe turned back to her.  
Dr. Tomoe: Here's your drink, beauti- AAHHH!  
Kaorinite was standing at Tomoe's side where Setsuna used to be. She smiled at him with a naughty grin.  
Dr. Tomoe: Kaori!  
He raised his eyebrow.  
Dr. Tomoe: ...You surprised me...  
He looked around, searching for Setsuna. Kaorinite got close to Tomoe's ear and began whispering,  
Kaorinite: You know, Dr. Tomoe, I've always had special feelings for y-  
Setsuna, who was on the ground, suddenly bit Kaori's ankle.  
Kaorinite: YAAAA!  
Tomoe hit the side of his head.  
Dr. Tomoe: I'm not deaf yet. Maybe you'd like to try that again a little louder?  
He said, sarcastically. Setsuna giggled. Kaori kicked her hard.  
Setsuna: You wanna play, Bitch?  
She said to herself. Kaorinite laughed it off and resumed her position again. She began to say something else in his ear when Setsuna saw a sharp piece of glass on the floor, nearby.  
Kaorinite: I really, really lov- AAHHH!  
Tomoe jumped back and glared at her.  
Dr. Tomoe: Boy, you're a flake right out of the cereal bowl, aren't you?  
He took another sip of his beer.  
Kaorinite: Oh, Dr.! I'm so sorry, I don't know what's come over me!  
Dr. Tomoe: Sure... You haven't happened to see a young girl with long green hair around anywhere, have you?  
Kaorinite: Of course not, Dr.  
His eyes became misty and he began babbling.  
Dr. Tomoe: She's so beautiful, and smart, too. A very nice girl... I wonder why she just took off...  
Kaorinite: Probably just a cheap prostitute.  
Setsuna: I am not a prostitute!  
She yelled, getting up. She then punched Kaorinite square in the face.  
Dr. Tomoe: There you are, my sweet angel! Where did you go?  
Setsuna smiled.  
Setsuna: Momentarily indisposed.

Eugeal: There are a few things I ran across in Tomoe's file.  
Telulu: You went through his file?  
Eugeal: _His_?  
She questioned, jokingly.  
Peterol: Is this at all significant?  
Eugeal began cackling.  
Byruit: Okay, Eugeal, I don't have the time or the patience for your little games.  
She said, with a bored sigh.  
Eugeal: It's _very_ important!  
Cyprine: So tell us, Eugeal.  
Eugeal looked around for Tomoe, making sure he wasn't anywhere close.  
Eugeal: Alright.  
All of the girls immediately moved closer into a small circle.

Setsuna: Wow, that's really weird how we both have the same birthday!  
Dr. Tomoe: Yes, my coworkers brought me here as a surprise.  
Setsuna: Oh my god! Same here.  
Dr. Tomoe: You're into strip clubs?  
Setsuna: Well, not really, but whatever.  
Dr. Tomoe: Me either. Why they chose this place, I'll never know.  
Tomoe looked over Setsuna's shoulder at her friends. They were all staring at him, not budging an inch. He noticed Mimette suddenly approach them, carrying a folder.

Mimette: Excuse me?  
They all turned to her.  
Mimette: Do you know that woman over there, talking to my boss?  
Rei: You work for him!  
Mimette: I believe I'm the one asking the questions!  
Makoto, the closest to Mimette at the moment, jumped up and grabbed her collar, holding her fist mere inches away from Mimette's face.  
Makoto: You wanna mess!  
Mimette: IYAAAA! I just came to tell you something! Don't hit me!  
Haruka: Te-  
Usagi: Tell us what you know!  
Haruka glared at Usagi.  
Haruka: GOD DAMN YOU!  
Usagi: Hee hee!  
Rei: Knock it off, you two!  
Michiru went over.  
Michiru: What were you going to say!  
Mimette: Nononononono. First, there are conditions.  
Michiru and Makoto turned to each other.  
Michiru: She's pretty brave to be talking like that while she's in your grasp.  
Makoto: You want me to hit her?  
Mimette: NO!  
Peterol: Put her down.  
All: Huh?  
Cyprine: She said, put her down.  
The young woman stated, linking arms with her twin.  
Minako: And just who are you?  
Cyprine: Cyprine!  
Peterol: Peterol!  
Mimette: ...Mimette...  
Makoto glared at Mimette.  
Mimette: Eheh heh...  
Byruit was close behind them. Missing her introduction, she skipped right to the title of importance.  
Byruit: We are from the Bureau of Bad Behavior!  
Usagi: Why are you all here? We're enemies!  
Cyprine: I'm sure Mimette has told you. We have some information you and your flirtatious friend over there might find interesting.  
Usagi's eyes were spinning and she collapsed on the table.  
Usagi: Could she have possibly used any more big words!  
Everyone just ignored Usagi, as they were used to her Blondishness.  
Michiru: So tell us already!  
Cyprine cleared her throat.  
Cyprine: Our boss, Dr. Tomoe, used to be a woman.  
Peterol took the folder from Mimette and handed out the documented proof.  
Peterol: She used to go by the name of Susan Meioh.  
Hotaru: OH MY GOD!  
Minako jumped up.  
Minako: That is sooo cool! That means your dad is your mom! -Or your mom is your dad!  
She shouted, pointing at Hotaru. Hotaru smacked Minako's hand away.  
Hotaru: That is _not_ cool! Tha- That's just... Weird!  
Rei put her arms around Hotaru.  
Rei:   
Makoto dropped Mimette to the floor.  
Mimette: So mean!  
She whined, crawling away. All of the girls stared at the papers and photos in disbelief.  
Haruka: Shocking!  
Peterol laughed and snatched them all away.  
Byruit: That's enough!  
She shoved the papers back into the folder and she, Cyprine, and Peterol left, cackling.  
Michiru: We have to get Setsuna away from him!

When the three girls returned to their table, they found that Mimette was blabbing all that she knew to Kaorinite.  
Kaorinite: WHAT!  
Byruit dropped the folder.  
Byruit: NO!  
Kaorinite stomped over to the bar. Byruit dove across the table and slapped Mimette.  
Byruit: You Bitch! You weren't supposed to tell _HER_!  
Mimette whimpered. Byruit looked at all of the other girls.  
Byruit: You all just sat here and _let_ her shoot off her big mouth!  
Peterol: Uhh... I was with you...  
Byruit slammed her fists down on the table. Every drink in front of her spilled all over. They all jumped up from their seats.  
Eugeal: Watch what you're doing!  
Telulu: Calm down, Yui, she was going to find out soon _anyway_.  
(If you know your _Sailor Moon S_, you'll know Byruit's name is Yui Bidoh)  
Byruit: The whole point of my plan was that she _DIDN'T_ find out!  
Cyprine: What are you talking about?  
Eugeal: Just a little while ago, you were so eager to expose Tomoe for what he really is.  
Byruit: Only so I could get that girl away from Dr. Tomoe!  
Peterol: But why?  
Telulu: I'm so confused...  
Byruit ran her hand through her hair.  
Byruit: I hate Kaorinite!  
Eugeal: We already know this...  
Byruit: Yeah, well, when you told me about our professor's mysterious past, I cooked up this little scheme.  
Cyprine: What were you planning to do?  
Byruit: If Kaori wants Dr. Tomoe, she can have him! ...I mean 'her'.  
Telulu: So, you're basically screwing Kaori by sticking her with a she-male.  
Byruit: Exactally! It was the perfect revenge! We all knew and she didn't!  
She looked over at Mimette, who was still shaking.  
Byruit: Until _you_ fucked it up!  
There was a long silence.  
Cyprine: Um... Okay?  
Telulu: You are so screwed up...  
Peterol: I agree.

Kaorinite punched Tomoe in the face as soon as she got there. He fell over the bar, spilling alcoholic beverages all over their owners. She turned to Setsuna.  
Setsuna: What are you doing!  
Kaorinite: You know, at first, I was so fucking angry with you for stealing my man. But then I go and find out that he really isn't what we all thought he was.  
Setsuna: Are you talking about Souichi Tomoe?  
Kaorinite: You mean Susan Meioh!  
Kaorinite picked him up by the back of his shirt.  
Kaorinite: This jerk had a fucking sex change!  
Setsuna: My... Sister?  
She asked, puzzled.  
Kaorinite: What?  
Setsuna: My sister's name is Susan Meioh... But-  
She looked up at Kaorinite.  
Setsuna: But my sister died in a car accident eight years ago...  
Kaorinite: This guy cam into existance eight years ago.  
Setsuna looked closely at him.  
Kaorinite: So, is this your sister, or not?  
Setsuna: ...I- I don't know...

END PART 2

Minako: Like... Ewww. Is Set totally falling for that sleazy Tomoe guy?  
Usagi: I think so! Boy, who knew Set could sink so low?  
Hotaru: Are you sayin' she's no good enough to be my step mom?  
Michiru: Hotaru, I don't think anyone would WANT to be YOUR step mom. Hehehe!  
Makoto: And considering the situation, I don't even think-  
Usagi: Mako-chan? Uhh, sorry, but we're kinda running out of time here...  
Makoto: Oh, sorry.  
Haruka: Wait, I didn't even get to talk yet!  
Usagi: You just did. Sailor Moon says!  
Haruka: YOU SONOFABI--!


End file.
